


The Last Train Home

by Xilianr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Xilianr
Summary: Levi had only ever been thinking of you when he enlisted. Everything went so wrong. All because of one broken promise.





	The Last Train Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic that got in my head and wouldn't get out. This little one shot is way shorter than I normally like leaving a story but I have a different story that I want to focus on. Sorry it's not up to my 'normal' polish.
> 
> This was inspired by "Last Train Home" By Blink-182 off the California album. Lyrics are included.

Levi looked at the moon and hated himself. He wouldn’t be able to make the train like he had promised (F/N). 

“I’m sorry Love. Looks like I’m going to be late.”

 

_Late at night on Mercy Street_

_The summer air is way too sweet_

_The way I feel inside is worse than poison_

_Washed up standing on a beach_

_Something inside is incomplete_

_I numb the pain for one more night of mourning_

 

_This is the one last time_

_I promise one last time_

 

Levi looked at the door to her house. Not ‘their’ house anymore. It would never be their’s again. He wished he could tell her how it hurt him that this was the choice he made, but how? What words could be used to explain to her that he had to do it? A slam of the front door announced Commander Smith exiting her home. Levi stood to the side, letting his superior pass without a word.

“This is the last time I will go through these doors. I promise (F/N). I wont bother you any more after this. I should just head home. I just… I don’t know where home is without you.” He spoke to the door, she never heard him.

 

_I'll take the last train home_

_I'll take the last train home_

_I'll take the last train home_

_The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for_

_I'll take the last train home_

_The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for_

 

She was cleaning the glass over his medals. She had them mounted in a shadowbox a few months ago. Levi had felt so loved when she did it. They meant little to him really, but it meant she might eventually understand why he enlisted. It was her he went out there for, not the glory, after all. The enemy was too strong to just hope for victory. He was the strongest, fastest, bravest. It had to be him leading the charge. She had to see that.

She started crying again. Levi felt so helpless. He reached out to her ready to try and wipe away her tears, her pain. His arm fell to his side. She was sobbing harder and he knew he couldn’t help her.

 

_The tidal wave and aftermath_

_I'm seasick from the years we passed_

_Adrift at sea with no one left to rescue_

_Tonic and a fifth of gin_

_She said goodbye and left again_

_These empty rooms are deafening without you_

 

_This is the one last time_

_I promise one last time_

 

“Bye… Levi.”

 

The door slammed shut and Levi hated himself for still being there. He was the reason she was drinking every night. Her house was echoing with the things he wanted to say to her, but didn’t. She still couldn’t see why he had done it. After so long he thought she would have but she just wouldn’t. How long did his choice have to cause her such suffering? She had been so strong when he met her. Stronger than him even.

“I'll leave. I will stop tormenting you like this. I’ll just see you home one last time then I will go. The trains will still be running that late.”

 

_I'll take the last train home_

_I'll take the last train home_

_I'll take the last train home_

 

He stood next to her on the platform. The rush of people didn’t seem to take in how hurt she was. Levi could see it though. He saw how she had been crying before putting on this empty mask for them. A bell buzzed telling Levi the train was arriving shortly. He was going this time. He had to keep this promise eventually. This was the train he would take home.

“Levi. I’ve only ever loved you. I know why you did it. They were your squad. You had to lead them.” She sounded so quiet, hollowed out and empty. He had done this. She stepped closer to the yellow line. A large step away from him.

 

_The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for_

_~_ The last train home~

_I'll take the last train home_

_The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for_

_~The last train home~_

 

“I needed you too though. I needed you here with me. You promised me. You promised you would be on that fucking train. But you weren’t. I’m sorry Levi. I can’t do this without you.”

The train roared into the station. Levi reached out to her but it was too late. People screamed, a parent covered their child’s eyes. Levi looked down and could only wondered how to keep his promise now.

 

_Life's so strange_

_Time won't change_

_The world slips by, unafraid_

_And she never cared much anyway_

_Life's so strange_

 

You looked around at the commotion. The crying child was a sad thing really. You hated how your choice had impacted her so harshly. Then you heard the musical chime. It was a bell to board your train. You knew in the core of you that this was your train home. Would he be there? You looked around and couldn’t see where to go to board the train.

“This is the last train for the day (F/N). Can we please go home now?”

You looked and it was him. Your husband Levi was standing in front of you whole and smirking. He opened his arms and you jumped into them. You sighed a breath of relief being back in his arms. Held by him again for the first time since you received notice of his being killed in action. 

“Levi…”

“Let’s go home, Love. We can go together now.”

 

_I'll take the last train home ~The last train home~_

_I'll take the last train home ~The last train home~_

_I'll take the last train home_

_The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for_

_~The last train home~_

_I'll take the last train home_

_The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for_

_~The last train home~_

**Author's Note:**

> I *might* expand this into a longer story eventually. I really don't like it as it is but I had to put it down. For now, thank you for reading.


End file.
